


Alone On The TARDIS

by MsRandom



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Thasmin week, a bit of angst, loads of fluff, so much thasmin, thasmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsRandom/pseuds/MsRandom
Summary: Yaz and the Doctor are alone on the TARDIS. Will they finally declare their love for each other? Or at least start seeing each other?





	1. Hurt/Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> So I was meant to post this yesterday but I forgot so here’s to chapters for you! Enjoy xxx

Alone on the TARDIS  
Hurt/Comfort  
It was just Yaz and the Doctor on the TARDIS. It was the first anniversary of Grace’s death, so the Doctor had dropped Ryan and Graham off at their house and the two them were alone on the TARDIS.   
Speaking, of being alone, Yaz hadn’t seen the Doctor for a while, so, she went looking. Thanks to the TARDIS, Yaz found her almost immediately. She was in a huge library curled up in an armchair which almost swallowed her small frame up.   
She was sitting there, numb, gingerly stroking a leather jacket. Yaz had the sudden urge not to interrupt, as if she were intruding on a private moment.   
The Doctor looked up, and Yaz could see tears streaming down her face. Her eyes were red and puffy, but she still managed a small smile. She beckoned for Yaz to come closer.  
“You alright?” she asked.  
“I’m fine, but you don’t look fine at all. What’s wrong?” Yaz asked.  
“It’s my fault that Grace died.” She said quietly. Yaz opened her mouth to protest, but the Doctor cut her off. “I know how it feels to lose someone you love.”  
Yaz sat on the arm of the chair and ran her hand through the Doctor’s hair. She couldn’t help but think how soft it was. She quickly scolded herself. Now was not a good time to act on her feelings. The Doctor was feeling sad and guilty.  
“It wasn’t your fault.” She said gently. The Doctor smiled and shook her head. She turned her head to look into Yaz’s eyes. They were so beautiful. She set the jacket down, and placed a hand on her cheek.  
Yaz blushed and pulled the Doctor into a hug. “Later.” She murmured into her ear. The Doctor pulled away.   
“Whose jacket is it?” Yaz asked.  
“My wife’s.” The Doctor whispered. Yaz stood up in horror.  
“You’re married?” She exclaimed. The Doctor realised her mistake just moments too late.   
“Yaz, wait!” She shouted after her, but Yaz was already gone. She sighed and dragged herself to the control room, stroking the TARDIS. “I’ve really done it now, haven’t I, old girl?” She said mournfully. “I’d better go find her.”   
She searched everywhere, but Yaz was nowhere to be seen. The Doctor sighed, but she kept looking.  
She gave up eventually, realising she wanted to be left alone and the TARDIS had picked up on that. As much as it pained her, she let her hide. So, she did something she hardly ever did. She went to her bedroom, her bedroom dusty with disuse, and she slept.  
The next morning, she woke up and dragged her feet to the control room. Yaz was there.  
“Yaz!” She exclaimed in surprise.  
Yaz gave her a small smile. “Hi Doctor. I’m sorry I just ran off last night. I was just a bit shocked…” she trailed off, hesitant to continue. The Doctor forced a smile and it was almost believable.  
“It’s ok. It was my fault for springing that on you. Especially after…” she, too trailed off. They were quiet for a few moments, until the Doctor broke the silence. “My wife, she died a long time ago. I miss her, but I want you, Yasmin Kahn. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” She finished tenderly.  
“I want you too, Doctor.”   
And the Doctor smiled.


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor takes Yaz on their first date

Alone On The TARDIS  
First Date  
After the day before, the Doctor decided to take Yaz somewhere special.   
Before Yaz had even had a chance to wake up, the TARDIS was away. The Doctor has set the coordinates as a surprise.  
She had heard the others talking about Graham and Graces first date, or lack there of because of the cancer. Then it had gone onto ideal first dates and the Doctor wanted to take Yaz on hers.  
“Doctor? What’s going on?” Yaz asked blearily, stumbling into the console room.  
The Doctor beamed and tapped her nose. “You’ll find out when we get there.” She said, eyes twinkling.   
When they arrived- which you were always sure of due to the thump which nearly knocked you off your feet- the Doctor tied a scarf (Yaz had given it to her for Christmas. She had loved it.) around her eyes to keep the surprise.   
Yaz was lead outside, only falling over once, by the Doctor. She was very confused. Where were they? The Doctor has assured her that she would know soon enough.   
The Doctor untied the scarf and and clasped her hands in front of her as she waited anxiously for Yaz to realise where they were. They were on Earth, in London and in front of them stood a quaint little restaurant which had a view that overlooked the entire city. It was absolutely beautiful at sunset, but you would never know just from looking at the front.   
Yaz gasped in surprise. She had wanted to come here ever since she had found out about it a few years ago. She glanced at the Doctor in astonishment. “Is this a date?” She asked.  
“If you want it to be.” She offered.  
Yaz nodded. “Very much so.” The Doctor smiled. This was a dream come true!   
She took Yaz’s hand and led her inside to the best seats in the house.  
The view was even more amazing than Yaz had expected, and the food was just delicious. It was the perfect first date.  
“Thank you, Doctor. But how did you know I wanted to come here?” Yaz asked back in the TARDIS.   
“I heard you and the others talking about dates, and I knew you really wanted to come here, so here we are.” The Doctor smiled.  
Yaz laughed. “You’re the best Doctor. Does this mean we’re together now?”   
“If you want to be…” the Doctor trailed off.  
“More than anything in the universe.” Yaz said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this ones on time! I’m not really happy with this one, but I’ll make the others better, I promise


End file.
